CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
This invention is related to Cho U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,730, "Antistatic Backing Layer with Auxiliary Layer for a Silver Halide Element", granted Apr. 29, 1986. This invention is also related to Miller U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,403, "Two-Layer Process for Applying Antistatic Compositions to Polyester Supports," granted Oct. 20, 1987, which is directed to a process applying a thin, clear antistatic layer to a photographic film. The present invention provides an auxiliary layer designed to be coated over such layer.